Pups and the Big Announcement
This is a collaboration story between BaseballLover15 and Animalpup. Don't edit our story without our permission first. Characters *Jerod *Sharla *Akela *Ryder and the PAW Patrol *Noah We will add more characters when needed. Summary It's been a few months since Jerod and Sharla starting dating. Jerod wants to take it to the next level by asking her to marry him. Will it go smooth and will Sharla say yes or will something happen and it will ruin their relationship? Story It's been a couple months since Jerod and Sharla officially became a couple. It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay and them and rest of pups were playing together. Ryder: Ready pups? He had a Frisbee in hand and he was to throw it. Pups: Ready! All the pups were in playful positions as they were ready to go chase it. Ryder: Okay. He threw it and all the pups went after it. Chase: I got it! (He jumped up to catch it but no luck) Darn well better luck time. Jerod: I got it! Sharla: No I got it! Then Sharla and Jerod both catch the Frisbee at the same time causing both of them to blush. Sharla: (blushing) Hehe. Nice catch, Jerod. Jerod: (blushing) Thanks Sharla. Nice catch. Sharla: No problem and thanks, Jerod. Sharla let go of the Frisbee. Jerod brought it back to Ryder. He threw it again but Sharla went under a nearby tree this time. Jerod: Throw it again Ryder! (Pants and wags his tail in excitement) Ryder: Ok. Go get it! (He threw the Frisbee again) Jerod (Runs but misses it this time) Aw man! (He then saw Sharla) Sharla, what are you doing? Sharla: Nothing (She signed) Jerod (Places the Frisbee down) Sharla, what is wrong with you? You been acting this way for about a week. Sharla: I miss my mom. Jerod: You miss you mom? (Went to her and nuzzles her) It is ok. I miss my family all the time. Sharla: I know but I'm still getting use to the fact she is gone and my dad still is too. Jerod What made you think of them? Sharla: My dad brought her up the other day while we were training with Noah. The other reason is because the bow I wear to all of our dates was my mother's. Jerod Oh...I see....(kisses her) It´s gonna be ok. Sharla: Thanks Jerod. Jerod Your welcome! Come on, lets go back and play with Ryder. Sharla: Okay (She got up) Jerod: See you in a few! (Ran back to Ryder) Sharla: See ya. After a few minutes Sharla returned back to Ryder and the others. A few months later... Jerod (Was thinking): Should I? I want to but...what if she says no? What if she will leave me if I do? Zuma: Hey dude! Jerod oh...Hey bro.... Zuma: What's wrong? Jerod I-It´s nothing... Zuma: Ok Jerod sigh.... Zuma walks away. Jerod I have to tell her (was about to go to her), but I also can´t Sharla laid on a cliff overlooking the bay thinking of her mother again. Jerod (went to her): Hey Sharla Sharla: Hey Jerod Jerod: Still thinking of your mom? Sharla: Yeah I can't forget about her no matter what I do though I was only six months when she perished in that sea storm. Jerod (Lays next to her): It is ok. Sharla: Thanks Jerod. I'm glad to have you and still have my dad too. Jerod Yup and....there is something I need to ask you... Sharla: Sure what is it? Jerod: Y you see....We have b-been dating for s-some time now and there i-is an important question I w-wanted to ask. (Took out a bracelet) S-Sharla, w-will you marry m-me? Sharla: (she was speechless for about a minute) Of course I will Jerod. Jerod: O-o...Wait! Did you say yes? Sharla: Yep! Jerod Yea (kisses her) Sharla (smiles) Jerod You wanna tell the others? Sharla Yep! Jerod: Ok! Lets go! Sharla: Okay! (Then they went to the Lookout) Sharla: Ryder! Where are you!? Ryder: In the Living Room! Sharla: Okay! (They go to Ryder) Sharla: Ryder, we have some big news we want to share with the other pups! Ryder: Really? Well ok! (calls the PAW Patrol) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! All the pups: (Except Jerod and Sharla) Ryder needs us! Rocky: Where´s....? Marshall: Here I come! Rocky: Oh.... Marshall when trips on a toy in the Lookout and then goes flying into the elevator Rocky:....no Marshall watch out! Crash! Marshall: Sorry everyone. Pups: Oh Marshall. They went up the elevator and got into their positions. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Hello pups, this is a little different. There is no emergency today. Rocky: Then why did you call us Ryder? Ryder: Well, Jerod and Sharla have an important announcement! Sharla: We sure do. We're getting married! Skye: Aw....I love weddings! Rubble: Me too! More coming soon! .Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Animalpup's Story Category:BaseballLover15's Story Category:Parts